Energy management systems in hybrid vehicles (HVs) and electric vehicles (EVs) include energy modules that provide power to a vehicle drive train and electric loads of the vehicle. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0286730 to Bonny describes an automatic recharging robot for electric and hybrid vehicles that is housed in an underside of a vehicle and is configured to automatically navigate to a detected compatible recharging station.